1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for securing a pair of skis and, more particularly to a pair of locking attachments secured near opposite ends of a pair of skis for preventing theft.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Locking devices for use with a pair of skis are generally known and have been used to secure the skis to each other or to a stationary object. Both U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,740 granted July 3, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,606 granted June 19, 1973, both issuing to Edwald Pyzell, describe the growing problem of the theft of skis at ski resorts and similar places. They describe how the owners of skis frequently leave their skis unattended outside a ski lodge or other similar place for indefinite periods of time. This fact coupled with the increased popularity of skiing resulting in an increased number of skiers utilizing the available facilities has made it much easier for a thief to carry off an unattended pair of skis unnoticed by the true owner. Both of these patents describe an anti-theft device incorporating a U-shaped bolt assembly which is received and locked near the front portion of a pair of skis to secure the skis together.
Other examples of heretofore known devices for securing a pair of skis together are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,739, granted Jan. 25, 1972 to Richard Smedley; German Pat. No. 2,003,966, granted Aug. 19, 1971; Swiss Pat. No. 133,497, granted Aug. 16, 1929 and Norwegian Pat. No. 70,431, granted May 13, 1946. These devices require a detachable portion of the ski lock device to be carried by the skier in order to secure the skis during periods of non-use. These detachable portions are often bulky, hard to actuate, and can involve extensive manipulation of the skis and/or cooperating portions to engage the mating components. Additionally, these prior art devices are difficult for a skier to actuate whose dexterity has been hindered by the lower temperatures often prevailing while skiing.
In addition to the hereabove identified prior art, the parent patent application should be consulted for putting the instant invention into proper perspective. The locking device disclosed in that application includes a similar device for locking a pair of skis to a fixed structure. However, in that embodiment each first attachment includes a lock bolt movable between a retracted position and a projecting extended position. Each second attachment includes a tumbler member for operating the locking device between a locked position and an unlocked position. In using this locking device, the skier had to hold the skis together with one hand and, at the same time, he had to press the locking bolt with that same hand while using his other hand to operate the key in order to actuate the locking mechanism.
Although many do not include a tumbler actuated means, other devices are known for securing a pair of skis together primarily for transporting the skis from one location to another. As is well known to most skiers, it is highly desirable to bind a pair of skis together when moving the skis from one place to another. Many devices which can perform this function are known, one of the more simple being a stretchable strap with hooks at each end. These and other similar binding devices require a skier to carry an additional item to hold the skis together during transportation in addition to a locking device which is adapted to be used as an anti-theft device. Accordingly, the owner of a pair of skis is put to the additional expense and inconvenience of obtaining and using an extra device solely for holding the skis together when moving them from place to place.